Tale of a Minecraft Rebel
by Cheytacx3
Summary: A man thrown into a battle in between 2 villages. He makes his own way of life with a group of people. T for Graphic Content
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, and felt waves rushing over my feet. I looked around, and saw 3 other block-like people like myself. I got up, slowly and painfully, and went to the closest person and shook him to get up.

"Hey, mate, what's your name?"

"?"

"Luke."

He started coughing, and then he stopped and got up.

He said to me,"Had a lot of sand in my throat."

We woke up the other 2, who's names were Brian and Jason.

I asked to no one in particular, "where are we?"

The whole landscape around us looked… Dated. It looked like one of those video games from 1994. I hit myself, thinking it was a dream. I looked around, and everything was a block. There was nothing but blocks. I couldn't help thinking how beautiful it looked. I then saw that I couldn't see it's end. I went to punch a tree in frustration, and: POP.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Luke, chillax ma- Woah. Why is there a mini trunk on the floor?" asked Charlie.

I picked it up, and put it in my hand. I tried to put it down, and found that it went to normal size.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

_Wood can be made into planks._

"What?"

When I heard this, something materialized in front of me. It was glowing blue and shining.

The thing suddenly said: "Hello everyone! Welcome to VillageBattleRPG Server!"

Me and Charlie both said, "What the hell is that?"

"Don't act like complete idiots, mates. I know this is a Roleplaying server, but don't be complete idiots. Come on. Here, I'll teleport you to Kormania, which is the starting town."

"Alright?..."

"Sadly, I can only TP 2 of you. The other 2 will have to go to Sorkia, which is the opposite team."

Brian and Jason had been talking, so they wanted to go together to Sorkia, and I was alright with Charlie, so I told the… thing,

"I guess me and Charlie and Jason and Brian?"

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, we had things shining in our eyes, and I appeared in the middle of a city.


	2. Minecraft? Rebellion?

Charlie said, "What the hell?"

"Chill, Charlie. Good luck starting off, guys. Of course, here's your complete starter gear."

I felt leather armor come on, and I could sense Iron tools in my inventory, along with 20 torches.

"Charlie, let's look around for somewhere to stay."

Suddenly, a book appeared in my hands.

_Minecraft Survival – The Basics_

_The basics of Minecraft are very simple. Survive. In this server, you, Kormania residents, with a population of __322__ Minecraftians are to fight against Sorkia. There is of course, another option. You can start your own tribe, provided it has a base. Good luck, and read the rest of this book If you don't know how to survive._

_Minecraft Survival 101:_

_In your starter kit you should have received a set of Iron Tools, 20 Torches, and a Leather Armor set. With this, you should go out to the forest and start cutting down some trees for wood. Wood is used for building and most things involve wood in some way…_

After about 2 hours of reading that thick book, I knew everything I needed to know about Minecraft. Charlie had told me he was going to get wood, and I said okay. I looked around, and went to a bar nearby. I got a few dirty looks as I went in, but people were paying attention to the main speaker.

"What's the debate about, senators?" I asked.

"Rebellion."


	3. Choices, How I Hate Them

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you're the newbie, aren't you. Here in Kormania, they treat us like bullshit. We don't want any of this any more. Nuh uh. We're going to start a new village base somewhere out there in the wild. We don't want anything from the government here. We're going to remove our tracking tags, and go out there."

"First of all, count me in, I can help with base designing, and I'm not one to listen to the rules. Secondly, what the **** is a tracking tag?"

"Look in your bag, mate."

I looked inside my bag, and I saw a blinking blue light. It was soft and looked important.

"Alright, I see what you mean. When do we go?"

"Tonight. We just need materials. As we speak, our helpers are raiding the town hall for materials."

Charlie came running into the bar, with a heavy looking bag on his back.

"Luke, there's a bloody load of people taking the shit out of each other outside!"

I looked at who I assumed was the Rebel leader, and said, "Fuck."

We ran outside, and the Rebel Leader guy was hit by an arrow running outside. As he was dying, he whispered to me, "Take them about 12 miles north, you'll be near the spawn. Make an underground base with everything you'll need to survive. Take in new people, expand, and eventually take over completely here. I'll see you in the Nether, mate."

I was sort of sad of seeing the guy die. I realized my choices were either stay here and suck up to the government, or go out there and form a base.


End file.
